warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Perspective/Thrushpelt
Thrushpelt chapter 2 Hey. Don't think I'm not mad. I am. Bluefur—what am I talking about—Blue''STAR'' lied to me! She let everyone assume those kits were mine, including me! But she lied. Lied to my Clan, lied to my face. How can I ever trust her again? I won't. I'm not going to. And I don't want to. Think I can handle a big fat liar? Think again. ~*~ Rainfur was so kind and loving. But she had to take in Whitekit and Specklekit. They were so hungry and sucked up all the milk! Me, Dapplekit, and Tawnykit had nothing! Thanks a lot, mother. But, oh no, that's not the worst part. I became a shadow of my brother Tawnyspots. He was so perfect . . . so kind . . . so brave . . . bah! He wouldn't join in our games. He ratted on us. He was such a party pooper. Screw him. Screw Rainfur. Screw White-eye and Speckletail. I hate them. I hate all of them! I just wanted my own recognition! Is that enough? Sure enough, a tiny blue-gray kit was born. And she was perfect. Bluekit, later Bluepaw, and later Bluefur drew me in. She actually hung out with me, and respected me for who I was. I was happy to be a regular warrior. Meanwhile, Tawnyspots, with all his special responsibilities and extraordinary friends rose to the top. What an idiot. nice to meet you too, Tawnypoop. Now go away! GO! Jeez. I never liked speaking up. Stupid elders with their stupid loss of hearing and stupid mumbling. Why be so talkative when we can listen and actually learn stuff? We have two ears and one muzzle for a damn reason! Wait, I digress. Let's actually get into the juicy stuff. Bluefur was dragging a snow-white she-cat into camp. My heart stopped for a moment. Had Bluefur killed her own sister? [Possible, she can do anything now. Stupid leaders. Typical she-cat too. Shut. Up. Blue''star''.] But no. She told me everything, how they were arguing over toms, how ShadowClan had crossed the border, and how her sister, Snowfur, died chasing off the intruders. I couldn't waste any time. I ran across the Thunderpath, not thinking clearly, and checked to see that ShadowClan was truly off our land. Then I turned to the blue-gray she-cat. Her scent . . . wow. Clearly she didn't know how good her scent was. No, I'm not a vampire. Why do you ask? I didn't want to sound like a heartless tom, moving in on her when she was at her lowest point. No, I wasn't that low. But she obviously needed comfort, and . . . yeah, I'll admit it. I had a crush on her. She may have been a dump during her apprentice days, and she was certainly going to be a total downer now, but . . . before she was a hoot to be around. A curious kit. An overly-excited apprentice. A hard-working and loyal warrior. And she would definitely make a caring mother. If only she'd get over this. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love. Even if I did hate her for taking in those kits, she's still my mother. I couldn't believe she was gone, after all that. It was one of my lowest points. So I know. Bluefur was crouching down, glimmers of tears beginning to sparkle in her eyes. She was talking to Whitekit, Snowfur and Thistleclaw's only kit. "She's dead, Whitekit!" she cried. "She's dead and she's never coming back!" I ran forward to berate the young she-cat. You needn't be so harsh! I cried out in my mind. Whitekit's eyes widened as Bluefur turned away from him. Robinwing popped out and murmured, "You can share my milk and nest with Frostkit and Brindlekit." And the white tom-kit looked up at her with his big, round, sad eyes. "I don't want your milk or your nest! I want Snowfur!" He ran over to where his mother's body lay, and pressed into it. Robinwing sighed and walked over next to him. "Good job," I muttered as I passed next to Bluefur. "Good job spilling the beans like that." "Well, how else was I supposed to do it?" "Get someone that could spill the beans a bit gentler?" "So you want me to get Thistleclaw involved." "Ha, ha, very funny." Though it was a little bit funny. tbc